Liquid Courage
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: An AU Princess CelestiaxOC fanfiction commission for The-True-Unknown. Princess Celestia is feeling very overwhelmed with stress and needs her personal bodyguard to help her relieve stress. But what happens when a bit of alcohol is involved? Rated M for explicit content. Princess CelestiaxOC. Oneshot.


The workload just never seemed to end.

Piles and piles of paper stacked up on her desk. No matter how many pages she sorted through to give them an official stamp of her approval, the pile just didn't seem to shorten.

Thus was the life of a princess in politics.

Princess Celestia carried the title as a Goddess with pride, and even though her responsibilities as a noble being were rather hefty, she seldom complained. And yet, as of recently, the paper stacks on her desk continued to accumulate up to the point where they nearly touched the ceiling. There was also the fact that the business meetings of the royal court had been growing longer and her duties as a princess had increased tremendously. As she sat at her desk, eyes skimming over an important document concerning some of the new laws that needed to be passed throughout the land, Celestia could hardly register all the information that was flowing through her mind. Too many sleepless nights had made her brain fuzzy, and exhaustion, mixed with stress and poor eating habits, was slowly wearing down her body.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," the princess pouted as she placed the file back on her desk, her eyes hurting from the strain of constantly reading the small font of the various letters. Her job hadn't always been this hectic, or maybe it had been and she was just recently growing tired of it all. If she didn't catch a break soon, she was sure to collapse and fall into a coma.

She stood up from the clustered desk in her bedroom to saunter over to the large window pane overlooking the kingdom's capital. Her long, iridescent locks swayed behind her as she gazed out the kingdom, a sigh blowing from her rosy lips. She had barely left the castle at all these past few weeks, thanks to her hectic schedule, and she longed for a breath of fresh air. She missed the feeling of the summer breeze as it licked her ivory skin, she missed the feeling of the sun's rays upon her face, and she missed the sound of her people's chatter as she wandered through the city streets. Being a princess was a tough job; being a deity was even tougher. She had a responsibility to keep the balance of the world in tact; vacations were out of the question. Even so, there was no denying that the yearning to flee the castle walls to retreat to a quiet cottage in the woods was growing stronger and stronger each day, and Celestia even found herself fantasizing about making a daring escape in the middle of the night.

However, with the weight of the world upon her shoulders, she couldn't just very well leave. No, there was no way her guilty conscience was going to allow her to pass the job on to someone else if she were to "mysteriously" disappear. Although she could have done without the stress of politics, it was unfortunately imperative that she grit her teeth and bare everything that the job entailed.

She turned back to look over her shoulder, bright blue eyes falling to where the massive stack of papers still lingered. With a quick shrug of her shoulders, Celestia begrudgingly trudged back over her to desk to get as much work done as possible.

For hours, Princess Celestia attacked her treacherous paperwork. The sun had fully set on the kingdom of Equestria, and outside her window the sky was now painted beautiful shades of melted oranges and reds. The last remainder of sunlight seeped through her window before it finally faded over the horizon to make way for the moon's emergence. Time passed painfully slow and Celestia's eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the moment.

"Maybe I should stop for tonight," the deity muttered to herself as she rubbed her temples gently. A painful headache pounded against her skull reminding her that she hadn't eaten a meal since early that morning. A single slice of toast could hardly been considered a meal but Celestia's mornings had been filled to the top with meeting after meeting with the royal court; she barely had enough time to take a few sips of tea, let alone eat a full breakfast. Her stomach growled, clearly angry at her for neglecting her hunger, but Celestia pushed all thoughts of food aside as she struggled to finish sorting through her last bits of paperwork for the evening. She groaned in exasperation when she finally felt she had made enough progress. She had definitely earned herself a reward for completing the majority of her paperwork, but she was now far too sleepy to even consider eating anything this late in the evening. There was no denying that her throat was a bit parched, though, and a nice cup of hot tea would have undoubtedly eased her frazzled nerves.

She didn't want to pester any of her servants to fetch a kettle of tea for her, and a bottle of wine in the corner of her bedroom caught her eye. It rested neatly on her dresser, its maroon colored liquid glistening in the soft lighting of her bedroom. The princess stood up to approach the tantalizing bottle of wine and it didn't take much prodding for her to finally decide to pour herself a glass. Wine was even more soothing than tea but she wasn't too fond of drinking. Celestia had made a personal decision to only drink occasionally since intoxication was unbecoming of someone with royal status; she couldn't afford to make any silly, careless mistakes while under the influence of alcohol. Still, she _did_ work incredibly hard throughout the day and a nice cup of wine would be the perfect way for her to unwind after such a dreadful day.

She poured the thick liquid into a small chalice before bringing the glass to her lips to sip daintily on it. One sip turned into two, and then three, and soon her glass was empty. Just _one_ glass wasn't nearly as satisfying as she had hoped, so the rainbow haired goddess decided to help herself to another glass. One glass turned into two, and then three, and soon her entire bottle of wine was empty.

So much for drinking responsibly…

"Princess Celestia is looking more and more worn out these days," whispered one solider to another.

"Yup! Did you see those dark circles under her eyes? She almost looks like a corpse," replied the other young man.

From where he stood guard, Claymore could hear the bustling chatter of his comrades. How foolish of them, slacking off so they could talk amongst each other. What nerve these new recruits had! Still, he had no room to talk as he eavesdropped on their conversation while he stood outside the castle's main gate.

He had been Princess Celestia's body guard for nearly six months now; a job that he wouldn't have surrendered for anything in the world. He got to live in a fancy castle, eat good meals, and even occasionally go on exciting missions where his role was to slaughter any monsters that threatened the safety of the kingdom's inhabitants. It wasn't bad deal, he had to admit, since the majority of his time had been dedicated to protecting the castle from any adversaries. Due to his stealth, strength, and swordsmanship skills, he had been promoted as a _personal_ body guard for the Goddess, Princess Celestia, and he had bestowed it upon himself to make sure that no harm would come to the deity without going through him first.

Unfortunately, his skills could only do so much to protect her from internal harm. A sword was powerful against a demon, but it could do nothing against the busy bodies of the royal court. Day after day, Celestia was bombarded with a multitude of tasks and she was wearing herself thin. The other guards were right—she was looking thin. _Sickly_ thin. She had a hard time sleeping each night and she rarely ate all the food that was placed on her plate.

He ran a hand through his dark hair and began grumbling to himself intangibly. The Goddess should be taking better care of her body, but it wasn't as if it was his place to tell her how she should care for herself, even if he was more than _just_ a body guard.

As Claymore braced his back against a wall, memories began to roll across his mind. Her words still reverberated through his mind as she confessed her love to him on the night of the Gala. He had spent so much time with her and he, too, had inevitably felt a tight bond to the beautiful Goddess. Everything about her was perfect, from her gorgeous multi-colored tresses to her bright smile. It was still hard for Claymore to believe that Princess Celestia had chosen _him_ out of everyone in the kingdom of Equestria. She was a deity; she was the reason the sun rose every morning and the reason why the entire kingdom lived in peace. And he? Well, he was a _nobody_. He wasn't a prince. He wasn't a hero. He was just Clayton "Claymore" Ashmore.

"Claymore!"

A deep male voice from behind him startled Claymore as it tore him away from his thoughts. He turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw a soldier, fully clad in armor, standing near him with a serious expression on his face.

"The princess requires your presence immediately," the solider told him in a stern voice.

Baffled, Clay immediately straightened his spine. "My presence? Why?" His brows curled forward as he stared at the man in front of him, a bit of panic rising in his voice. "Where is she?! Is she okay?!"

The solider never blinked as he continued to stare back at Claymore. "She's in her bed chambers. She said she had a very important mission that she needed you to complete and that you must go to her room at once. I do not have any more details than that, sir, but she did specify that this was a matter of the highest priority." By the way the soldier's shoulders stiffened, Clay could only assume that something terrible must have happened.

He needed no more instructions as he hurriedly dashed into the castle, his red coat swaying behind him as the clomping of his heavy boots echoed through the quiet halls of the castle. With his hands balled up into fists, Clay began to wonder why the Princess so boldly dared to request him to come to her bed chambers of all places. Perhaps she had caught wind that there were dangerous monsters approaching the land and she wanted to give him orders to take care of them personally. Or maybe a riot was breaking out somewhere in her kingdom and she wanted Clay to handle the situation independently, and by calling him to her room she could avoid any panic from spreading throughout the castle if she gave him his orders in private.

The very last thing he had expected when he burst through the large doors of her bedroom quarters was to see a very relaxed princess resting lazily on her bed.

"Your highness! I was told that you summoned me. Is everything all right?!" Clay's voice boomed through the room and Celestia immediately bolted up from her comfy seat on the bed to wave her hands in the air dramatically to shush him.

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine, Clayton! Just keep your voice down!" She whispered loudly, ushering him to close the door behind him. A few guards stood by her door and after Claymore gave them a firm nod, he closed the door, leaving him entirely alone with the Goddess.

Celestia sighed in relief once the door shut and she briskly walked towards him. Well, she at least _tried_ to walk briskly. Her legs were wobbly and her steps were far from her usual elegant stride. "You're finally here, baby! I knew you wouldn't keep me waiting for too long," she said as her lips curled up into a goofy grin.

 _Baby_? Princess Celestia never called him _baby_. Something was definitely wrong.

His eyes fell upon an empty wine bottle sitting on her dresser and he had already taken note of the slurring of her words. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, and for a moment he felt foolish for _actually_ thinking something was horribly wrong.

The dark haired male sighed, his angular jaw clenching in irritation as he folded his arms over his chest. "Your highness, why did you call me here?"

Celestia kept approaching him until she was no more than a foot away from him. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink shade and her hair fell over her shoulders in an unruly manner. She could barely stand up straight and each time she tried to open her mouth to say something to him, she hiccupped. "Do I need a reason to call my lover to my bedroom?" she asked in a low voice before bringing up a hand to lightly rest on the armor across his chest.

Claymore flinched underneath her touch, but she didn't seem to notice. "Princess, you _know_ I can't come up to your room unless there's an emergency. What if someone were to discover the truth about us?" Sometimes Clay wondered if he was the more sensible one of the two in their relationship. Their relationship was a secret; a _huge_ secret. It had only been a month since they first confessed their feelings to one another at the Gala, and even less time had passed since they started exploring their physical desires for eachother. It was difficult maintaining a strictly platonic relationship to the rest of the world, but as long as she saved her kisses for him whenever they were away from prying eyes, Clay wasn't going to complain.

"I called you up here because I have an important mission for you," Celestia said with a wink. The scent of alcohol mixed in with the soft fragrance of her perfume tickled his nose and he gave her a disapproving stare.

"What kind of mission?" Clay asked, his eyes never wavering from her form.

"Your mission," Celestia began as a twinkle sparkled in her cerulean eyes, "is to entertain me tonight."

Celestia pressed her slender body up against him and Clay quickly placed both hands on her shoulders to push her away. "Princess, you're drunk. You need to go to sleep so you don't get sick. Did you finish that _entire_ bottle of wine all by yourself?" He was amazed she was still standing after downing such a heavy amount of alcohol all on her own, but she must have had more of a tolerance than he gave her credit for.

The goddess's pink lips puckered up into a pout as he rejected her advances. "I'm not a child! You can't tell me what to do! I've had such a busy day so I thought it might be nice to let loose and have a little fun tonight. Is that _really_ so bad?"

He had never seen her pout and act childish before, and he had to admit that it was kind of cute and endearing. Clay stared down at her, eyes wandering from her face and down to her feet. The gossiping guards from earlier were right—she really was looking worn out. She was already thin before but it almost looked like her stomach had shrunk just a bit more. Her eyes, once vibrant and full of life, seemed a bit dull; probably from her lack of sleep. She was still beautiful—nothing in the world could change that—but there was no denying the fact that she did look extremely tired and stressed. If a little bit of alcohol could ease her stress even by a little, then who was he to deprive her of that?

"Fine, fine," Clay gave in. "You can have a little fun tonight, just be sure to keep your voice down, okay?"

In seconds, Celestia had flung her arms around the back of her lover's neck and pressed her body tightly against him. He gulped nervously and quickly darted his eyes to the floor as his hand rested shyly on her back over the boldness of her embrace. They had already made love several times now, but Clay still had a hard time believing that he wasn't, in fact, dreaming whenever he was around her. It was so surreal to think that she had secretly been admiring him for so long, just as he had been admiring her. This woman, this beautiful, flawless woman, had given her heart—and her body—to him and him alone. Even if their relationship were to last for centuries, Claymore still didn't think he would ever get rid of the shock of it all.

Celestia stood up on her tippy toes to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. She smiled in satisfaction when she saw his cheeks grow redder from her actions, and it didn't take long for her to reach for his hand and drag him towards her bed.

"Pr-Princess," Clay stuttered, realizing what she meant earlier by wanting to _have fun_. "We can't, uh, do that kind of stuff tonight. Not while you're drunk, at least."

Celestia released his hand as she perched on the edge of her bed. A soft giggle escaped from her lips and Clay's heart fluttered at the sound; it had been so long since he had last heard her laugh. "Why can't we? Why do you think I called you to my room? Did you think I wanted to play chess or something?"

Clay shifted uncomfortably underneath her piercing gaze and he stared at a particular vase in the corner of her room that was full of blooming roses. He kept staring at them, memorizing the detail of their stems as they dipped down into the water, and kept his full attention peeled to them. He had to stare at something else in the room, he figured, since his traitorous eyes would undoubtedly fall down to her overflowing amount of cleavage that spilled out from the top of her nightgown if he so much as dared to bring his attention back to the drunk woman before him.

"Because you're drunk," Clay stated, his eyes never straying from the fancy vase of flowers, "and you might be too loud if we were to have sex."

Celestia stared up at him with great interest as she flipped her long tresses over her shoulder before leaning forward her to amplify her breasts. "What if I promise to be on my best behavior?" she asked, grinning up at him. For a second—for one teensy-weensy second—Clay looked away from the roses to look down at her. It was a huge mistake considering that by giving her large chest one quick peak, he was now completely mesmerized and couldn't look away.

The strap of her nightgown had slipped off her shoulder and her nipples were now showing through the thin fabric of her gown. Clay swallowed hard as his eyes fixated upon her voluptuous form. The organ between his legs began to throb against his pants and Clay's entire body stiffened. Noticing that she had him exactly where she wanted, Celestia gave him a seductive smirk and Clay's eyes were immediately drawn from her breasts to her luscious lips.

It took every ounce of willpower for him to not shove her down on the bed and shower her with kisses. Her lips just looked so inviting and she could tell that he was desperately struggling to maintain self-control.

"Clayton," Celestia muttered, her voice barely above her whisper, "I called you here because I wanted to spend some time with you. I've been so busy lately and we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together. I was hoping you would spend the night with me." Her eyes, glazed over with lust and desire, nearly brought him to his knees. And yet, his brain kept nagging at him to remain calm and not take advantage of her. They would be in heaps of trouble if they were to get caught having intercourse with each other. Hell, he would even be _hanged_ for it if word got out that she was drunk while having sex with him!

"Maybe some other time," Claymore mumbled as he ripped his gaze away from her. "We really can't risk getting caught. There are two soldiers right outside your door and if we're too loud, they'll definitely know something is up."

Celestia frowned as she reached out to grasp a handful of his red coat in her hands, almost if it was enough to stop him from leaving. He was right and she knew it. If they were to have sex right now, one of the guards might overhear. They would both be severely punished for tainting each other's bodies with lust; Clayton might have even been put to death for laying hands on the kingdom's deity and there would be little she could do to stop the royal court from taking legal actions against him.

But her body, heated from the heavy amount of alcohol, kept begging her mind to reconsider. Whenever she looked into Clay's brown eyes, she could feel herself slowly slipping away from reality. All she wanted to do was give into her desires and make sweet, passionate love with him all night long. She wanted his hands to touch every inch of her body, she wanted his lips to kiss from her neck to her breasts, and she wanted his manhood to penetrate deep inside her until she couldn't take any more. How could they possibly get away with indulging themselves in their lust without getting caught?

Suddenly, an idea popped into the princess's head. She straightened the straps of her nightgown and quickly sauntered over to the door of her bedroom. In the most eloquent way possible, Celestia opened up the door and addressed the two guards waiting outside.

"Excuse me," she said, clearing her throat. "I am feeling rather ill at the moment since I have not eaten since earlier this morning. Could you two possibly go down to the kitchen and prepare me a meal?"

The two guards exchanged curious glances with one another before looking to their goddess as if she was crazy.

"All of the kitchen staff are off duty since it's so late, but I have some very important matters to discuss with Clayton about some of the new laws and regulations that are coming into play. I am afraid I will not be able to think clearly unless I have a bite to eat. Since you two are here, will you both be darlings and…um…cook me some eggs, toast, and sausage?" She tried her best to stand straight so they wouldn't realize that her body had grown numb from the alcohol. She also steadied her breathing and focused on her word selection so they wouldn't notice the slowness of her tone.

The two soldiers nodded, both a bit confused by the princess's sudden request. Even so, they knew they couldn't decline the princess's direct orders. She had said she was feeling sick and the princess rarely made direct requests. If she wanted food, by all means she was getting food.

"Yes, your majesty," one of the guards said before he bowed his head deeply in request.

"Do you like scrambled eggs? Or hard-boiled?" the other solider asked.

Celestia tapped a finger on her chin in thought for a moment before she answered. "I'll take hard-boiled eggs, please. And I like my sausage links practically charred so please be sure to cook them for an extended period of time." Hard-boiled eggs and overly cooked sausages would take a while, Celestia assumed, which would give her and Clayton plenty of time to satisfy each other's needs. As she watched the guards walk down the hallway, she almost felt a little guilty for assigning them to such a mundane task.

Once she saw that they had disappeared behind a corner, she quietly closed the door. Claymore was staring at her, a giant smirk twisting up his features, as he tried his hardest not to laugh. "Wow, your majesty. I didn't think you would ever pester your bodyguards into making you midnight breakfast. Just what has gotten into you?"

Wasting no time, Celestia pulled down the straps of her nightgown and shimmied out of it until she was standing in nothing but a white, lacey thong. Her breasts were concealed by her long locks that draped over her chest, but he had a great view of her slender legs and tiny waist from where he stood.

If he was hard before, he was definitely even harder now. Drunk Celestia was a lot more forward than regular Celestia and he yearned to see more of that reckless, feisty side to her.

With a smile, she took slow and careful steps as she approached her lover. "So, shall we get down to business?"

Enchanted by her alluring body, Clay struggled to find the words to convey his deep appreciation for her beauty. Instead, he let his eyes do all the talking as they wandered over every inch of her ample form.

"Do you like what you see?" the princess laughed softly as she watched Claymore's jaw fall open at the sight of her exposed body.

They had made love several times, but Clay was certain that her flawless body would never cease to amaze him. She had the perfect hourglass shape with large, glorious breasts, a tiny waist, and wide hips. The creaminess of her skin practically made Clay melt in his boots as the soft candlelight of the room casted a few shadows over her beautiful face. Celestia could tell that he was completely captivated by her beauty, and that notion made her smirk in confidence as she stepped in front of him.

"Don't stare at me so lustfully, Clayton. You're making me self-conscious," she teased as she curled a strand of her hair around her finger.

Clay blushed and quickly averted his eyes away from her. "I wasn't staring lustfully! I was just…just…"

She laughed again before standing on the tips of her toes to plant another kiss on his cheek. "I was only joking. You can stare all you want," she whispered, the softness of her voice sending shivers down his spine as her breath tickled his cheek. "After all, all of this is _yours_." She made it nearly impossible for him to look away as she caressed her body with her own fingertips. Clay couldn't focus on anything else in the room as he watched her flip her hair over her shoulder, giving him a great view of her naked form. His eyes followed the movement of her hands as he watched them glide along her curves before she ran her fingers over her plump breasts.

She was teasing him, and he was loving every second of it. Celestia wasn't usually this bold; normally she let Clay take the lead when it came to love making. He was always the one to make the first move, whether it be with undressing or even touching, but now Celestia was taking control of the situation as she gave him a little show. He wasn't going to lie—he kind of liked this side of her.

Her hands cupped her breasts and offered them a quick squeeze, before she brought her fingers down lower until they were directly above the hem of her white thong. She tucked a finger underneath the thin strap of the garment, taking note of Clay's heated gaze upon her body, as she smirked in his direction. "Do you want to see more of me, Clayton?" she asked in a sweet, honeyed voice.

Clay could only nod, mesmerized by the beauty before him. Instead of removing the thong from her body, she abruptly stopped before turning her back to him. Clay turned his attention to her rear as he watched her strut over to the bed.

"If you want them off," Celestia said as she sat down on the bed only to spread her legs open to him, "then you'll have to come take them off yourself."

Clay had to remind himself to breathe as he hurried over to her. He was fairly certain she could hear how loudly his heart was thumping against his chest as he stood over her sensual body. He brought his hands to her hips as he tugged on the white garments to slide them off her thighs, but Celestia quickly held up a hand to stop him.

"Not like that, Clayton," Celestia grumbled, her lips puckering out in a pout.

Claymore cleared his throat, unsure of what she meant. "Uh, I thought you told me to take them off? How else am I supposed to do it?"

Celestia tapped a finger on her chin in thought as her eyes wandered up to the ceiling. "Hmmmm, how indeed?" she cooed softly before turning her gaze back down to the brunette with a smile. "I want you to take them off with your teeth…nice and slow."

Shocked by what he was hearing, he gulped nervously. Normally when they had sex, it was slow and lovingly. They would only slightly dabble in foreplay before jumping straight into intercourse where they both brought each other to blissful climaxes while they wrapped themselves in each other's arms. But this time, Celestia wanted to be more playful; more _exciting_.

She lay down on her back before running a hand through her long tresses. "Come on, babe. Don't keep me waiting."

Responding to her request, Clay slowly bent down and took the thin, silky fabric in between his teeth. His hot breath graced along Celestia's flesh, and she shuddered in response. Slowly and enticingly, Clay bit down on her undergarment and slid it off her hips. He pulled it past her thighs and all the way down to her knees before he got impatient and used his hands to finally yank it off of her. Finally, his goddess was completely nude underneath his gaze and his eyes hungrily devoured her voluptuous form as he stared down at her.

"I can't be the only one naked," Celestia grinned up at him as her eyes sparkled with desire. "I want to undress you."

She sat back up again and slid off the bed so she was standing directly in front of him. "At least let me take the armor off myself," he said with a sigh. He had never seen her so impatient, but it wasn't as if he was complaining, per se. He removed his chest plate before carefully setting it down on the ground. His gloves and boots were to the next to go, but he left the clothing parts for her to take off herself. In seconds, her hands found their way to the collar of his coat, before she hastily unbuttoned its clasp. Clay removed his arms from the cloak and shrugged himself out it, allowing the heavy cloth to slump to the floor. He held up his arms so she could slide off his black undershirt, and once it was gone the eager woman began to run her hands along the toned muscles of his abdomen.

He had a few scars on his chest here and there from previous battles, and Celestia bent her head down to give soft, loving kisses to each and every one of his battle scars. " _Princess_ ," Claymore breathed out as he felt her lips brush against his exposed skin. As she continued to leave a trail of kisses along his muscular chest, her hands began to undo his belt. His erection was already in full throttle, thanks to her senseless teasing, and it was painfully pressing against the fabric of his pants. Celestia soon freed it from its confinement as she leveraged the zipper before pulling his pants down to his ankles.

"My, my, _someone_ is excited," Celestia giggled as she stared at the stiffened bulge inside of his boxers. Claymore blushed in embarrassment as he turned his face away from her. "It's not my fault. _You_ were the one who made me pull down your underwear with my _teeth_."

Celestia responded to his statement by touching the tip of his member through his boxers. His spine stiffened as he found himself sensitive to her touch. Her lips snuck a few hot kisses along his neck as she continued to stroke him through the fabric of his undershorts. One kiss in particular was longer than the others and Claymore could feel her sucking on his skin. He knew that it would leave a hickey, but he didn't exactly care; she was leaving her mark of possession on him and that was extremely erotic to him.

Seconds later, Celestia began to remove his remaining clothing until he was just as indecent as she. The fluorescent moonlight that drifted in from the windows illuminated his form, and Celestia bent down to place another kiss on the planes of his abdomen. He was everything she loved in a man—kind, intelligent, and unbelievably handsome with muscles as taut as a boulder. Ever since the first time they had sex, Clay had been the one to always make sure she was having the most pleasurable of experiences ever. He was a kind and generous lover, but it almost frustrated her that he had never let her just have her way with him. Tonight, Celestia decided, would be different. She began to kiss below his navel and Clay could do nothing but watch as his lover wreaked havoc on his self-control. She was proving to him that she was in charge, even if it was just for tonight. She sat down at the edge of the bed as her hands pulled on his hips to draw his groin closer to her face.

A small kiss to the tip of his throbbing member elicited a low groan from the back of his throat, urging her to continue. The seductive woman decided to push him even further as she only lightly flicked out her tongue to lick the base of his shaft. He could hardly contain the spasms of pleasure that spiraled down his spine, but he continued to stand stiff and straight as Celestia licked him once again.

"Don't do this to me," he grunted as he placed a hand atop of her head, fingers entangling themselves in her iridescent curls.

"Don't do what?" she smirked as she ran her tongue along his head, swirling it around in a painfully slow manner. " _This?"_

His head was tipped back as he clenched his jaw tightly. He wanted nothing more than to shove her back down on the bed and pound into her like there was no tomorrow, but there was something oddly intoxicating about the way she slowly took his cock into her mouth to suck tenderly on the head.

The poor man was trying so hard to keep his cool and Celestia could tell that he couldn't take much more of her taunting as his hand gripped on tighter to her hair. She cringed lightly at the painful sensation before she took more of him into her mouth. Her head bobbed back and forth along his shaft as her hands curled around the base, squeezing it tightly.

"Ah, hnnngh….Princess," he groaned out, reveling in the way her mouth slid up and down his dick. Her movements were slow; _too_ slow for his tastes, and he was gradually losing his mind. Luckily, she gave him some relief as she sped up her movements and shoved as much of him as she could into her mouth until it was gracing the back of her throat.

She sucked on him nice and hard, and Clay bit down on his lower lip as his stomach began to tighten. A bit of sweat glistened down from his forehead as he found himself being pushed over the edge. "P-Princess…You should stop..If you keep doing that, then I'm going to—"

She didn't stop. By this point, her lips were wrapped securely around the tip while her hands began pumping his length. Clay used his free hand to brace himself up against the head post of the bed as his knees suddenly grew weak. Celestia's eyes drifted upwards to lock gazes with him, and when he saw her stare up at him with pure, carnal lust, Clay could no longer hold back any longer. With a low groan, he fired his cum into her mouth, catching the goddess off guard as it shot into the back of her throat. She choked a little bit at first as she was forced to drink down every last drop of his hot juices. Clay couldn't help but think that she deserved that after being such a temptress, but that thought immediately faded as he slumped down onto the bed so he could catch his breath. Some of his cum dripped down from the corner of her lips, but the maiden quickly licked it away before it could drip down her chin.

"I never knew you had such an adventurous side to you, my love," Claymore commented with a chuckle as he lay down onto his back. His chest heaved up and down as he slowly came down from the high of his orgasm, and Celestia began to trace circles onto his chest with the tips of her fingers as she hovered over him.

"You can't be done already, can you?" she pouted as she ran her hands along his chest. The alcohol had made her terribly aroused, and it would be just far too upsetting if she didn't get a release from her pent-up sexual frustrations.

Clay chuckled in response as he sat up quickly, only to flip Celestia on her back so that she was the one lying down now. "I'm just getting started," he whispered into her ear, "You know, you're going to pay for teasing me so much." Instead of being concerned by his words, Celestia only shivered with delight. "Ooooooh, I can't wait!" she purred out as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

Their lips crashed together, and the goddess moaned into her lover's mouth as their bare bodies pressed up against each other. All of Celestia's worries, all of her _problems_ , just seemed to fade away as she allowed herself to get swept away by the intensity of his kiss. Clay had unknowingly cast a spell on her the moment he walked in the room; the kind of spell that made her forget everything else in the world. Whenever he was around, nothing else seemed to matter. Politics, her job, her kingdom…It was if they didn't even exist at that moment. She couldn't even remember why she had been so stressed out earlier that evening as Clay nibbled on her lower lip.

Her lips parted and Clay was granted full access to her mouth so that his tongue could engage in a fiery dance with hers. He pinned her to bed with his body as his tongue wrestled with hers. He broke the kiss only to allow his lover to breathe as he ducked his head and nipped at the base of her neck. She smelled so sweetly and her skin was more savory then the finest of desserts. He couldn't help but lick and suckle on the soft flesh of her neck, and when he felt goose bumps dance up and down her body he knew that he was doing something satisfactory.

"Ah, my head is spinning, Clayton," Celestia muttered out as she felt his lips travel further down her neck only to stop directly above her chest. "I really shouldn't have drank so much."

"Just relax," the male told her calmly, "I'm going to make you feel better."

After a few more gentle kisses below her collarbone, Clayton bent down even lower to one of his favorite parts of her. Celestia moaned as he kissed one of her soft mounds as his hand snuck up to seize the other breast in his palm. He massaged her, occasionally pinching her rosy pink nipple, as he adorned her body with luscious kisses. Celestia met his movements with a hushed moan, but once he captured one of her perky buds into his mouth, her sounds began to grow louder. He swirled his tongue around her areola before sucking tenderly on it, loving the way it hardened in his mouth. Once the pert nipple was erect enough, he playfully bit down on it and Celestia sucked in a deep breath of air.

He continued to assault her breasts by capturing a nipple in between his index finger and thumb and tugging on them slowly while his mouth found its way back to her lips. He shoved his tongue back inside her mouth to explore her moist caverns once again before he pulled away to get a long, hard look at her face. "I told you that you were going to pay," he chuckled before bending back down to suck on her swollen breasts again. Celestia was practically wiggling underneath him as her desire for him grew strong and stronger.

"I…I promise I'll behave! Just stop torturing me!" Celestia cried out as she tried to rub her thighs together to give her body the friction she so desperately craved. He was making her hornier by the minute and after one more tweak of her nipples, he began to divert his attention elsewhere.

Claymore pressed his knee in between her thighs, forcing her to part them as his hand crept its way down to her lower regions. Her eyes, half-lidded from lust, gazed back at him as she spread her legs even wider. "I want you, Clayton. I need you so badly! Please just make love to me!"

"Someone is eager tonight," he replied as a broad grin spread across his lips. She was begging him to take her right and then there but Clay had some more ideas of his own. She was the one who wanted to play, so he was determined to give her a game she would never forget. With his eyes locked upon hers, Clay's fingers dipped down to her womanhood to spread her wet folds. A single digit glided across her slit, and Celestia immediately arched her back.

He could tell how badly she wanted him. She was dripping wet and her juices were already dampening his fingers; however, he figured it'd be more fun to drive her mad with even more desire. He began to slowly rub her slit before inserting that same finger into her opening. Clay had to admit that he was impressed by how easy his finger was gliding in and out of her, and he decided to add an additional finger to the mixture to give her even more pleasure.

"Mmmmm, Clay…N-Not there…" Celestia words may have protested the movement of his expert hands, but her face told a different story as she bit her lower lip in anticipation while her eyes fluttered close. She was enjoying what he was doing, but she seemed to like it even more when he pushed his fingers in her even deeper.

Claymore positioned himself in between her legs, never breaking the contact of his hand inside of her, as he brought his face close to her sweet spot. Celestia's eyes shot open when she felt his hot breath blow against her inner folds, a deep crimson blush flashing across her cheeks.

"C-Clayton Ashmore! What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" Celestia stammered out. Clay looked up to see his beautiful lover looking as flustered as she did the first time they made love. It made his heart skip a beat or two, but he wasn't about to stop doing what he had set his mind to.

"Just relax, Princess," he said as he ducked his head back down. He inhaled the sweet scent of her heat as he flickered out a tongue to sample a taste of her wet pussy. Celestia squeaked in response as she buried her face in her hands; it was rather cute and endearing, Clay had to admit. He then rolled his tongue across her center, savoring her delectable taste as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her entrance.

The rainbow haired goddess couldn't fight against the moans that escaped from her lips, and each cry she made only probed Clay to lick her delicate bud even more. Celestia's entire body was writhing underneath him, and soon she was gripping onto the bed sheets beneath her as if her life depended on it. The rapid pace of his fingers, the rhythmic swirling of his tongue—all of it was becoming too much for her to handle. "Clayton! I'm about to…I'm going to…"

He wanted her to say it. He loved hearing his goddess talk in such a lewd manner; the kind of speech that was only reserved for _him_.

He stopped licking for just a moment as his cinnamon colored eyes captured her gaze and held it firmly. "What are you going to do, Princess Celestia?" He said before administering another kiss on her highly sensitive clitoris.

Celestia gulped as her womanhood yearned to be satisfied in more ways than one. "I…I…I'm going to…" the drunken maiden whispered, but suddenly Clay's mouth descended upon her petals again and she was thrown into another fit of ecstasy.

She was so close! If he continued to lap at her so hungrily, there was no way she would be able to hold back any more screams. In that case, it was a good thing no one was around to hear her.

"I'm going to cum all into your mouth!" Celestia cried out, and at that moment she reached her peak as her orgasm came crashing down upon her like a tidal wave. Her body convulsed slightly as she climaxed, and Clay continued to drink down her nectar until he felt her finally settle down. He withdrew himself away from her, licking his lips, before he noticed just how hard he had grown once again.

Celestia tried to steady her breathing as her whole body tingled from the thrilling sensation of her orgasm. "Clayton…" she breathed out, unable to progress the sentence any further than that.

"Shhhh, you don't have to say anything," Clay commanded softly as he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Are you ready for the best part? The guards will probably be done making your food soon so we should hurry."

Celestia nodded as her lover crawled atop of her. Her orgasm had left her breathless, but it wasn't nearly enough to completely satisfy all of her needs. She wanted more of Clay. She wanted to feel him deep inside her; she wanted him to fill her up with his cock and make her scream his name over and over.

He was more than ready to give her whatever she desired.

Her legs wrapped securely around his waist as he maneuvered the tip of his cock to press lightly against her hot entrance. He gave her one last look to see if it was okay to proceed, and after receiving a quick nod of affirmation, Clay sheathed himself inside of her core.

She was tight and soaking wet—just the way he liked it—and nothing felt more amazing than being inside of his beloved princess. Celestia snaked her arms around his back as she winced in pain—no matter how many times they did it, it always seemed to hurt in the beginning.

"I'll be gentle, my love," Clay reassured her quietly as he kissed her cheek.

"It's okay. I want you to be rough with me," Celestia answered as she offered him a sexy smile.

Clay's cheeks flushed at her words and he pushed himself a little bit deeper inside of her. The tightness of her walls practically strangled his massive cock, and he feared that it would take a miracle to keep himself from spilling his load too quickly. Even so, he knew he had to try to hold out as long as possible to provide his lover with as much pleasure as possible.

His elbows supported his weight as he hovered over her while he plunged his cock in and out of her opening. Each thrust forced a gasp to emit from the beautiful woman beneath him, and Celestia couldn't help but rake her nails down his back as she held onto him. Although her nails bit into his skin, it was only a minor distraction and he could easily ignore it.

"You feel so good, Celestia," the brunette grunted as he pounded into her slowly at first before he quickened his pace just a bit. He pulled completely out of her for just a moment before he slammed himself back into her for even deeper penetration. Celestia could do nothing but scream his name as her voice rose in a crescendo.

She didn't care if the guards heard her cry out into the night. She didn't care if they even walked in on her and witnessed their sinful acts. The only thing that mattered was Clay and how good he was making her feel at moment. The way his thick member rammed against her sensitive core brought her closer and closer to her second orgasm of the evening, and it didn't take long for her to cum in sync with his movements.

"Ah! Clay! Clay! Fuck me harder!" Celestia cried out as he pounded into her over and over again. The way her walls tightened around him even more made it impossible for Clay to stifle any grunts and groans of enjoyment as she came for the second time. Her cum made things even slicker, and although he was worried that two orgasms back to back were going to be too intense for her, he watched her brows furrow as she held on to him even tighter. Her fingers wound their way into the back of his head, and she even rocked her hips to the movement of his own to urge him to go even faster.

"You want more?" He asked in a low, husky voice before he pulled himself out of her. Cold air immediately hit Celestia's body as Clay pushed himself off of her. Confused as to why he abruptly stopped, Celestia looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something.

"Get on your hands and knees. We're going to try something new," Clay instructed her as he sat up on his knees.

Celestia wasn't sure what he was getting at but she wasn't the type to ask questions whenever he looked at her with such a fiery gaze. She quietly did as she was told and got on all fours with her behind facing his direction. Clay inched towards her and planted both hands firmly on either side of her hips. "You said you wanted me to fuck you harder, right? It'll be easier for me to do it like _this_ ," he said right before he buried himself in her moist cunt once again.

Celestia had to bend down and bury her face into a pillow to keep from hollering out at the top of her lungs. The angle of his cock pounding into her sent another fury of pleasure to shoot through her entire body and she knew that a third orgasm wasn't too far off.

"Oh god," Clayton breathed out as he fucked her from behind, her muffled mewls reaching his ears and encouraging him to give her more. His hips slammed against her ass and he even used of his hands to squeeze one of her cheeks while he rode her as hard as he could. Everything about Celestia was so alluring—even from _behind_ —and he slid his hand from her ass and back around to her breasts where he cupped them roughly. Celestia began to see white as he tweaked and plucked her nipples, and she found herself cumming again. This orgasm was even more powerful than the other two as her walls tightly constricted around his pulsing dick.

"Ah… _Fuck!_ " the male hissed at he reached his limit. He jetted inside of her pussy, filling her up to the top with his seed, as stars danced across his vision. The only sounds that filled the room were their synchronized moans as they both reached a euphoric state, intense pleasure taking over every fiber of their beings.

He offered her a few more thrusts so he could ride out his orgasm before he could take no more and had to pull out. He practically collapsed onto the bed next to her, completely spent, as he struggled to catch his breath. Celestia could no longer support her body weight and she, too, fell over on the bed and lied on her stomach. Sweat stuck to their bodies as both of them closed their eyes to revel in the after effects of their orgasms.

"That," Celestia mumbled as she snuggled up over to where her lover rested, "was _amazing_."

He definitely couldn't disagree with that. That was quite possibly the hottest sex they ever had, and Claymore knew he would have to get his beloved girlfriend drunk again in the near future. Perhaps he could sneak some alcohol into her room later this week…

"Clayton," Celestia said as she leaned over to lay her head against his chest, "I hope you realize just how much you've helped me out tonight."

He raised a brow in her direction, confused by what she meant. "I'm pretty sure sex is a mutual thing, love."

"What I mean is that you've helped me realize something very important tonight," she giggled as she listened to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat.

Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her even closer to him. "And what would that be?"

"That even though life can be tough and even incredibly stressful, I have everything I could ever want right here next to me. _You,_ Clayton Ashmore, are the greatest thing in this life that I could ever ask for."

His heart quickened at the sound of her loving words, and she could even feel it racing as she kept her cheek pressed against his chest.

"I love you, too, Celestia."

They weren't sure how long they laid there on her bed, wrapped in each other's embrace, before a light knock was heard at her door. "Princess Celestia," cried out a shaky voice from the other side of the door. "We've brought you your late-night snack."

Right as those words leaked into her room, Celestia's stomach began to grumble. Claymore chuckled in a hushed voice as he began to redress himself as quickly as possible alongside the frazzled goddess.

"Just leave it there by the door. Clayton Ashmore and I are discussing important business matters at the moment," she said in the most preen and proper voice she could muster. This made Clay only chuckle harder which earned him a rough pinch to the arm by his blushing lover.

This was their little secret. At least now Celestia knew that whenever things got tough, she could always rely on Clayton to help her get through the day. The sex had been incredible, but it was his heartfelt kisses that made her worries melt away. And maybe, just _maybe,_ next time she would even try getting _him_ drunk to see just how adventurous he could be in bed.


End file.
